1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamp mounting devices, and particularly to a lamp rod for mounting a lamp to a junction box, wherein the lamp rod can be detached from the junction box.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional junction box structures utilized for fixing wall lamps, table lamps, and floor lamps require screws and nuts for assembly. However, such fasteners for assembly and installation not only cause that the finished products can be damaged easily, but also some tools (such as wrenches and screwdrivers, etc.) are necessary for installation. Furthermore, it is easy to abrade the power cord and expose the wires that would cause a dangerous electrical shock. Moreover, since abovesaid defects result in some troubles that cause the user cannot perform a do-it-yourself assembly and installation. Manufacturers must finish the arrangement of the junction box and the rods before selling and must also solve the problem of excessive shipping dimensions and other factors. However, all these increase the costs.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a lamp rod for mounting a lamp to a junction box, wherein the lamp rod comprising a mounting socket installed through an opening in a side of the junction box and a rod inserted into an interior of the mounting socket.
The mounting socket has a collar section. The collar section is inserted into an opening of the junction box by fastening a ring nut around an outer periphery thereof. A bore penetrates through an interior of the collar section. A platform having a cutaway portion is formed at a front end of the mounting socket and is disposed within an inner circumference of the junction box. A retaining spring is fastened onto the platform with the contact section of the retaining spring projecting through the cutaway portion and extending slightly into the interior of said mounting socket bore.
The rod has a plug. The plug has snap-fit holes. After the rod is inserted into the mounting socket bore, the snap fit holes of the plug are respectively engaged with the retaining spring.
Therefore, by above structure, overall shipping and storage dimensions are minimized and, furthermore, convenient do-it-yourself assembly can be performed by the user.